


Head

by Roxy_palace



Series: Disney Verse [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Disney, Disney verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy_palace/pseuds/Roxy_palace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey Mouse cannot punch someone in the head in the middle of the park."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head

It wasn’t Gerard’s usual style to push _actual children_ out of the way to get to Mickey Mouse. Bob would know that. Surely.

Gerard’s usual style was herding the pre-teens _towards_ Mickey, while leading them in a bubbly rendition of This Is The Best Day Ever, complete with hand claps and heel clicks. Bob of all people would definitely know that. He definitely would.

It had been a pretty spectacular pile up of 6-year-olds, though, and Gerard had been the fairly hysterical cause of it. The memory made his tummy ache. He took a deep breath.

It would be okay. It was all going to be okay.

Once Gerard had had a chance to explain that it had been for the greater good, Bob would be okay with it. Gerard took another deep breath. God, he really hoped so, anyway.

“He was gonna punch that guy in the throat,” Gerard said, slumping a little lower in the already pretty low – Bob, that dominating, mind games mother fucker - chair in front of Bob’s desk. “I mean, I know my boyfriend, right? And he was for sure gonna break that guy’s nose. And as much as he might have... you know... _generally_ been in the right...”

“Mickey Mouse cannot break a guy’s nose in the middle of the park.” Bob finished for him, and Gerard was glad Bob got it.

“No, Bob. No he cannot.” Gerard sighed.

Gerard didn’t know what has possessed Schechter to roster Frank Iero on for a day in the Mickey suit, but as he’d pushed through the school group to get to Frank before he lamped that asshole, Gerard sure as shit hoped the Head Imagineer had learned his lesson now.

“Everyone has to play the mouse eventually,” Brian had said. But “everyone” really shouldn’t include the world’s shortest tempered Imagineer’s assistant.

“Where is he?” Bob asked. He hadn’t really looked at Gerard since they’d come down to the Dark Heart. That was okay. Gerard didn’t really want to see the disapproval on Bob’s face.

Gerard looked up. “Brendon took him to the cubby house. He was... okay.”

Bob sighed.

“There was a... shoving match?” He asked, flipping through his note book and crossing something out.

“There was... well, Frank moved back, and the guy grabbed and... yeah. There was shoving.”

Bob nodded. “There’ll be paper work,” he said.

Gerard winced. Bob looked up. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you,” Gerard said. Poor Bob. They didn’t _try_ to make his job harder for him than it should have been. It just always seemed to work out that way.

 

He sat still for a little while as Bob scribbled a few things on different sheets of paper, flicking back and forwards between them as he went.

Gerard tried not to fidget but he really just wanted to go and see Frank. He figured Frank would be feeling pretty sick about it all by now. Gerard wanted to go and see him, help him out of the suit, and talk him out of the ‘This is fucking typical’ and ‘I’m not good enough for Disney’ shame spirals he would no doubt be in by now.

Frank had come a really long way since the 33 Incident, but sometimes... something could knock him back to his old patterns.

Something or someone like that asshole in Toontown. Gerard closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Frank had been pretty angry. He’d been right to be – No one touched Mickey’s ears with a view to pulling his head off on Gerard’s watch.

But still... Frank would have a cooling off period, and then he’d need to talk, and he’d want Gerard. Gerard had figured that much out.

“Well, we’ll leave it at that then,” Bob said, shuffling some papers around on his desk and coughing lightly.

Gerard blinked. “Really?”

Bob glanced at Gerard. He coughed again. “Consider yourselves both... you know... reprimanded and whatnot. Get out of my office and don’t come back.”

Gerard grinned, he felt his insides relax immediately. “Yes sir,” he said, leaping out of his chair.

As he reached the door, Bob said, “Poker tomorrow night. I want to see you there. Both of you.”

Gerard turned back. “We’ll be there,” he said and bounced a little on his toes.

Bob’s cheek twitched a smile. “And, for the record...” Bob trailed off and took a deep breath. “For the record, the guy deserved punching.”

“Bob...”

“Out.”

Gerard laughed. “I’m out, I’m out already.”

 

*

 

The cubby house was where you changed. Not just exchanged clothes for costumes and outfits. It was more than just a Wardrobe department. It was where you _became someone else_.

You went in as Brendon, Mikey, James, Gerard and you came out Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Tarzan (Possibly the worst day of Gerard’s Disney Career so far, but not as bad as Dewees liked to paint it), Aladdin, Minnie.

Gerard went in through the door marked ‘Helpers’. Inside was the roster room where you could see what days you’d be playing what characters and negotiate changes if you needed or wanted to. It was also where you collected your costume from the Wardrobe Wizard.

Gerard was glad to see that Greta was Wizarding today. She was standing behind the high counter with a clip board and her pen in mouth looking slightly worried.

“Thank the Duck you’re here,” she said, raising her eyes to the Donald Duck painted ceiling and clutching her chest.

“Oh, God. Really? It’s that bad?”

Greta gave Gerard a pointed look. “He’s locked himself in dressing room four and won’t come out,” she sighed. “It’s possible that Dewees ‘helping’, isn’t actually helping... but still...Can you..?”

“Greta,” said Gerard, straightening his waistcoat. “I can.” He strode up the corridor, schooling his features to reflect calm, determination and control.

Seeing Dewees slipping bits of paper under the door and giggling kind of ruined that pretty fast.

“James, what the fudge?!”

Dewees glanced up and giggled some more. He pressed his mouth to the keyhole of the door.

“Hey now, hey now, Your... boyfriend’s back to help you, Frank. You’re a lucky boy,” Dewees sing-songed through the keyhole. He stood and bounced past Gerard wiggling his eyebrows. “That was a haiku, fyi,” he said.

“James...” Gerard said, giving his friend a stern look.

“GeeWay,” Dewees replied, taking off before Gerard could start his lecture on ‘appropriate times to tease our friends and how this isn’t one of them’.

Then James was gone, and there was just the bright red, star studded door of the dressing room to contend with.

Gerard knocked softly. “Frank? Frankie? It’s me. Can I come in?”

There was silence for a few heart rending moments and then Gerard heard the door unlock.

He opened it, slipped inside and locked it behind him.

Gerard had seen a lot of sad things in his life, but he was pretty sure there weren’t many things sadder or more pathetic than the sight of Mickey Mouse sitting slumped in an over sized roll armed chair with his head in his big, white gloved, four fingered hands, sighing.

“Frankie...” Gerard knelt next to the chair and smoothed a soothing hand down Frank’s velvet covered back. He’d been Magician’s Apprentice!Mickey today, too. Frank’s favourite Mickey.

“You know that... that thing,” Frank said, muffled inside the Mickey head. “W-where you... imagine something is going to be awesome?” Frank’s voice sounded thick and hollow. He turned and looked up and Gerard from the little slits at the bottom of Mickey’s eyes.

Gerard nodded. “When you’ve been anticipating something?”

Frank nodded. “Yeah.” He put his head in his hands again. “You imagine how much fun it’s going to be, you know? How good you’re going to be at it?”

Gerard made a comforting sound. He squeezed Frank’s shoulder.

“You’re just so looking forward to this thing,” Frank continued. “And then you get it. You end up in a fucking fist fight with an obnoxious dude-bro asshole, and it’s just shit. And your, your.... day dream. You day dream is ruined.”

Oh Frankie. “It’s not, it doesn’t have to be ruined, Frankie,” Gee said, scratching behind the Mickey ear without thinking. “You were great today...”

“Right up until I punched that guest.”

Gerard shook his head. “That guy... he deserved it,” Gerard said. Frank looked up sharply, well, Gerard thought, As sharply as you can with one of those massive heads on. Gerard held up a placating hand. “And yes, yes, I know that’s not how we do things here, but...he did. Even Bob said so.”

“He did?” Frank asked, sounding as surprised as Gerard had felt back in the Dark Heart.

“No one gets away with calling Mickey Mouse a pussy, Frankie. You know that.”

Gerard couldn’t tell, but he hoped Frank was smiling. Mickey certainly was.

Finally he said, “I’ve been day dreaming about playing Mickey for a while now. You know that, right?”

“I did know that. Ever since Brian said you were the right size for Apprentice Mickey, right?”

Frank nodded. I do it a lot. About all sorts of things. I...kind of forgot how until recently. You know?”

Gerard smiled. “Yeah,” he said, and stoked Mickey’s head.

“Do you... you know...” Frank’s voice was tentative now... small and pretty childlike.

Gerard chuffed a small laugh. “Day dream? Yeah. Of course! I do that.”

“You do?” Mickey-Frank said, sitting up. Gerard took one of Frank’s gloved hands in his.

“All the time. I day dream about... going places with you, or, maybe a date I want to take you on. You know? I even... God...I day dream about...” Gerard grinned and ducked his head. God, could he really tell Frank this? How sappy he could be sometimes? Frank nudged his shoulder.

“You even day dream what? Come on.”

Gerard grinned. He could hear a little smile in Frank’s voice. He’d sounded so... bummed out before.

“I day dream about... where we might... you know... live. Maybe. Together, or something. One day. You know.” He shook his head. Wow, that had sounded a lot less clingy and presumptuous in his head.

Frank was silent.

Gerard’s tummy flip-flopped. He winced. “Not, like... much or anything.”

“You day dream about living with me?”

“No,” Gerard lied.

Frank was silent again.

“Yes,” Gerard admitted. “Well, I like... I day dream about maybe houses, sometimes, in, maybe... Silver Lake, or whatever and like...”

“Wow...”

“And you know - you, um, coming home and...cooking and the dogs. And this isn’t frikken about _me_ anyway, this is your... you know _thing_.” Gerard shook his head and gestured to the suit Frank was still wearing. He leaned back. Jesus, how did this become Gerard’s Great Big Super Gay Edition of House and Garden Magazine?

“ _Wow,_ ” Frank said again, somewhat God damned superfluously, Gerard thought.

“You day dream about living with me,” Frank crowed, his voice full of self satisfied glee.

Gerard blinked. Asshole. “No, Mickey. Sad to say. One, I try never to take my work home with me. And two, I day dream about living with a grown man. Mice aren’t really my style. Sorry.”

Frank laughed and started tugging at the Mickey head. “Fuck, help me out of this fuckin’ thing. God.”

Gerard stood and moved between Frank’s knees. Leaning over Frank’s shoulder he un-fastened the catches at the back of the suit’s neck. He reached under and the flap and pressed the button to turn off the fan inside the head, popped the catches on the sides and under the chin – man, they made these things deliberately hard to get the fuck out of. That guy could really have hurt Frank. Gerard gently pulled the head up, shuffling it a little back and forwards to get the narrow neck past Frank’s ears.

Gerard felt Frank’s hands clumsily gripping his hips in the fat, white gloves, as he tugged.

The head came off with a whoosh. Gerard put it on the stand next to the chair.

He stayed between Frank’s knees, hands on his shoulders looking down at him.

Frank’s face was flushed; his eyes dark, a little tired looking. Gerard ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it back into place where it had tufted up and the back. Frank stared up at him, smiling.

“Gee...”

It was strange, but Gerard suddenly felt exposed himself. As if Frank was seeing him with his... happy face head removed. As if Frank was gazing with amusement on all Gerard’s open, raw nerves. Frank quite often made him feel like that, like he could see inside.

“Gerard, do you want to live with me?” Frank asked.

Gerard smoothed his hands through Frank’s hair again, looked into his eyes, counting the little flecks of green he could see in the amber there. He took a deep breath.

He shrugged.

“Do you want to live with _me_?” Gerard mumbled back, mortified at how... sullen and childish his voice sounded now. This was so much harder than he’d thought it might be, and had come round so much sooner than he’d planned... not that he’d really been planning it. At all.

“I asked first.”

Gerard rolled his eyes and couldn’t help laughing. “I love you. I want this to grow, with us. You know? Is that... that’s lame, right? Having to say it. Like, we should just... know.” Gerard felt his face heating up. He picked at the shoulder of Franks’ costume.

“Like I just _knew_ I loved you?” Frank laughed, squeezing Gerard’s hips. “Oh, hell no. If I learned one thing down that fucking hell hole to nowhere, you tell people stuff you want to tell them. You, fucking _ask_ when you want someone to... live with you.” Frank stopped and Gerard felt his puffy gloves tighten at his waist again. “So, Gerard,” Frank said, pressing his cheek into Gerard’s belly. “Do you want to live with me?”

Gerard’s heart flip flopped in his chest.

“Frankie...”

Frank surged up then, pressing his mouth to Gerard’s. Gerard felt Frank’s gloved hands cupping his face. And promptly burst out laughing.

“That’s right, laugh in my face,” sighed Frank, flumping back down into the chair. “I make the big declaration and you laugh in my face.”

Gerard threw back his head and laughed harder. “I’m sorry, it’s just...” He tugged on Frank’s droopy velvet sleeve and the puffy gloves. “I guess kissing Mickey Mouse is both more and less fun than I’d imagined it’d be,” Gerard giggled.

Frank raised both eyebrows. “Please tell me you don’t day dream Disney porn too, Gee. I’m not sure I could recover from that.”

Gerard rolled his eyes. Disney porn, like pushing kids over and not being a sap... well, it just wasn’t Gerard’s style. Frank was though. He so was.

He grinned down at Frank and tugged off each Mickey glove. Frank grinned back. “Come here,” he said, and pulled Gerard down into his lap.

“You want to move in with me. I want to move in with you. Let’s do that. Okay?” Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard again. Gerard kissed him back, feeling his body start to warm up with every stroke of Frank’s hands along his arms, his sides, his thigh. He felt Frank’s hips twitch.

“Okay,” said Gerard, sighing, writhing a little in Frank’s lap. He pulled back. “You’re okay? Really?”

Frank was already unbuttoning the velvet robe trying to tug it out from under himself and get it off. Gerard stood, hauled Frank out of the seat and ripped the pop buttons open. Frank let it drop from his shoulders and kicked it out of the way.

“I fucking am now,” Frank said, dropping to his knees and tugging at Gerard’s belt.

Gerard felt Frank’s hand press against his cock through the denim. It made him throb and harden. He pressed his hips forward and sighed.

“God, really? Here?” Gerard whined. His body was tightening and releasing in time with the movement of Frank’s hands against him. It felt...

Frank yanked open Gerard’s pants, and pushed his hand slowly inside Gerard’s boxers. “Really,” Franks said, cupping Gerard’s half hard cock. “Here...God...”

Gerard rocked his hips onto Frank’s hand. There was... it was insane, but there was something about the way Frank touched him, gentle and insistent at the same time. It felt so good... so good. His skin responded to Frank. It had the first day they met, as if they were just... magnetically aligned that way.

Gerard, who believed in a lot of things, had never really believed in _that_ before, love at first... touch, he supposed, rather than sight – although Frank had been pretty cute in those little Mickey ears. But as he felt his skin flame up with delight at Frank’s sure and steady touch now, he believed. And he believed in Frank.

“Oh... Oh, Frankie,” he whispered, feeling the muscles in his stomach tighten. “Always feels so effin’ good.”

“Yeah,” Frank said, dragging his eyes away from red, wet tip of Gerard’s cock, poking from Frank’s fist and looking up at him.

“Yeah,” Gerard breathed. He reached down and cupped Frank’s head and pulled him forwards as he started to fuck up into Frank’s tight grip. Frank’s mouth was so close to Gerard’s cock... He wanted to feel it... he wanted...

Frank’s lips closed over the end of Gerard’s cock. Gerard Felt the pressure and tug of him sucking on it, and his knees buckled. “Fuuck...”

Frank pulled back. “That’s it Gee, fuck. Fuck.... come on.”

Gerard looked down at Frank’s open mouth, his beautiful arms bracketing his face as he held Gerard’s hips, his golden eyes. So perfect. So his. So beloved.

He held Frank’s face between his hands, pushed his cock between Frank’s lips and fucked.

It didn’t take long. Gerard was hot and cold all over and the sounds Frank made, sucking, and slurping, and moaning the deeper and harder Gerard fucked into him, sent him plummeting over the edge in an embarrassingly short time. His legs felt weak, and he could hear himself groaning – loud and long as he came. He clung to Frank’s shoulders, his neck as his hips pulsed, muscles taut and aching.

Frank took it all though, humming and sucking and swallowing until it was too much, and Gerard had to pull back.

But Frank didn’t let go, even after Gerard’s cock had slipped, limp and sated from his mouth and he’d tucked Gerard away. Frank hugged Gerard’s waist tightly, pressing his face into his belly.

Then there was just the sound of Gerard’s heated breathing as he gathered himself back together. The sound of Frank snuffling into his clothes, pressing as close as he could get.

“My mumnph moo,” Frank said.

“Baby?”

“I love you,” Frank said, turning his head to the side. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Gerard felt the delight and joy bubble up inside him. He sank down in front of Frank, grinning, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Frank tasted pretty good - sex and candy apples and Frank. Gerard’s favourite combination. There was a little bit of sadness there too, Gerard thought. But they were working on it. It’d come and go.

“I thought,” he said, pulling back and looking into Frank’s eyes. “I thought you were a great Mickey today. You made that baby giggle. Remember?”

Frank smirked and ducked his head. “Yeah,” he said, almost coy. “His mom said he’d never done that before.”

“Yeah... that’s right. You _owned_ as Mickey today,” Gerard said, poking Frank in the chest.

Frank shrugged. Gerard threw his arms around him and hugged him in close.

“Hey!” Frank said suddenly, as if he’d just had an amazing new idea. “Do want to take me home and do things to my penis?”

Gerard threw back his head and laughed out loud. “On your Princess bed?”

Franks face went deadly serious. “It is not a Princess bed.”

Gerard raised his eyebrows. “The Fairy lights were there when you moved in, right?”

“Right,” said Frank, as they both clambered out of the seat and started getting Frank back into his civvies. Gerard handed him his tee shirt.

“Well, okay, but admit it,” Gerard said, picking up one of Frank’s socks and turning it the right way in before handing it to him. “The Unicorn mural over the head board? That’s yours, isn’t it?”

Frank picked up a fat white Mickey glove and threw it at Gerard’s head. “You can’t prove anything,” he said.  



End file.
